


Remote Control

by MtSilverSkyline



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Biting, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Interviews, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pokemon Battles, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, red and blue make bad decisions, title is from a vocaloid song but has nothing to do with vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtSilverSkyline/pseuds/MtSilverSkyline
Summary: Chapter 1: Red should have never agreed to this.AKA, Red has to battle with a vibrator up his ass and Blue has the remote.Chapter 2: Blue takes on a live TV interview while Red's in control of the vibrator.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alcohol was involved in the making of this.
> 
> Not much editing has been done to this, but fuck it. It's porn.

_Focus focus focus f-_

"A-Ah..."

The sound was so soft that no one except Red and Blue heard it. Leaf was giving them suspicious glances every now and again, but even she didn't notice the quiet sounds Red was making. And Red was thankful of that. 

Blue smirked at him, making a show of sliding his hand into his pocket.

Red's eyes widened, he signed a quick _No_ in his direction, hoping he wasn't actually about to-

" _Nng!_ "

He shivered, tensing up to prevent himself from falling to his knees on the battlefield. _Why did I agree to this?_ he thought as he pulled his cap down to cover the blush across his cheeks.

Blue leaned over to whisper into his ear, "Having fun, Red?"

"F-Fuck you..."

"Aw, can't handle it? Don't worry, I can only increase the vibration two more times before it's at max level."

Red glared at him, _Don't you **dare**!_

"Okay, okay."

The battle was winding down, and they only had one more opponent to defeat before it was over, and they could go back to their rooms for the evening.

Red wished he had never agreed to battle with a vibrator up his ass, much less let Blue have control over it. He was _so_ close to giving in to the pleasure that had been building for the past twenty minutes. _Please, please let this battle end..._

Blue dealt the final blow, and Red sighed in relief as the intense vibrations ceased. He was allowed a few moments of peace to catch his breath.

Red knew something was up as soon as he heard Blue chuckling quietly behind him.

"B-Blue, don't you _fucking dare!_ "

Then, he let out a low whine and fell to his knees as the vibrations returned, now stronger than before.

" _Ahh!_ "

Red hung his head, clutching his cap, as he rode out his orgasm in front of a stadium full of people, most of which were trainers he'd battled, or had just met. That fact alone made his face burn in embarrassment.

"Hey, Red... You okay there?", Blue said casually as he offered his hand to help him up.

" _Please_ turn it off, I-I can't- It's too much- A-ah...", Red panted as he tried to regain his composure. When the vibrator was turned off, he groaned, finally able to fully relax.

* * *

An hour later, after returning to Blue's suite in Centra City, Blue laid Red back on his bed and carefully removed the small vibrator. He helped Red clean up and change clothes before tucking him into bed. "That was fun, we sould do it again sometime. Maybe during an interview, or perhaps a group dinner?"

"Fuck no.", the smaller boy said, voice muffled by the pillow.

"What if I said that I want _you_ to control it next time?"

Red turned over to face him, "I'm listening."

"I've gotta admit... It looked fun. It was definitely fun on my end. And I think I can handle it better than you, so... what do you say?", Blue asked, reaching up to play with Red's hair.

Red smirked, "You're on."


	2. Red's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red takes control and gets his revenge on Blue for embarrassing him during his first PML battle.
> 
> (No proofreading. I'm lazy.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ I had such a fucking hangover the day after writing this.  
> Like damn, man do NOT write after getting wasted as fuck.  
> I forgot that I had even wrote anything until today.
> 
> Anyway, my brain can't decide whether Red is the hotter top or Blue, so I'm switching back and forth between the two.
> 
> I will be writing more after this because I'm having too much fun.  
> The sexual frustration is REAL. Thx Covid-19 for locking me inside to get drunk and write porn. :)

Interviews.

Red couldn't stand them, but Blue was more than willing to answer _any_ questions they threw at him. It was all too easy for him, so he decided to add a bit of a challenge to his next interview. Red asked him repeatedly if he was sure he wanted to do this, and each time he responded with an enthusiastic _yes_.

And so, Blue walked into the live interview with confidence...

_and a vibrator snuggly inside him._

Red, of course, was present, but behind the cameras sitting comfortably on a couch with the remote in hand. He was so going to make Blue pay for embarrassing him during his first battle in the PML. 

The interview wasn't set to begin for another ten or so minutes, and the female assistants were all over Blue the moment he took his seat. Asking him about battling, and complimenting his hair, outfit, general appearance. Blue playfully flirted with them, making his smiles extra sweet, and lowering his voice to an imitation of the voice he only used when he wanted to get Red heated quickly.

Red knew he wasn't serious, but that didn't stop him from feeling a bit jealous. He played with the remote in his palm, considering turning it on the max setting for a few seconds just to remind Blue that he was still here, and could _hear_ and _see_ him. He didn't get the chance to, however, because the reporter took her seat across from Blue and dismissed the assistants. 

The screens beside Red now showed various camera angles, including one perfect close-up shot of Blue. _Perfect_. Now he just needed to wait for the right moment to begin his slow torture.

This interview was a longer one, around an hour, and Red fully intended to make good use of that time. Blue wouldn't be able to leave the set until the thirty minute mark during a break, and couldn't leave the studio until the entire interview was over. In other words, he was basically trapped with cameras trained on him and countless people watching. 

_3...2...1..._

And the interview was live.

The reporter introduced Blue, and got straight into asking him about his experiences in the PML.

Meanwhile, Red had his thumb hovering over the power button on the remote. He was waiting until the right moment to start the vibration.

  
A few minutes in, the reporter leaned over the table, "So, how about we address some rumors?"

Blue crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair, looking confident as ever, "Sure. Have at it."

"There has been a lot of fan speculation that you and Red are dating in secret, what are your thoughts on that?"

Red caught Blue's glance in his direction and shrugged, he didn't really care if people knew about them. Most of their friends and family already knew, so what was the harm in letting everyone else know?

"Oh, well _actually-_ ", Blue had to hold back a gasp as he felt the vibrator turn on, "Red and I have been dating for a few years now. So, I guess you can confirm that one.", he laughed.

Red narrowed his eyes, finger itching to bump up the intensity a few notches just to make Blue squirm, but he decided to leave it on the lowest setting for now. It was still early in the interview, and he still had a whole forty five minutes to make him suffer.

The reporter looked shocked that he had admitted that so easily. "Would you be willing to give us some details?"

Blue grinned, "That depends... is this an adult only broadcast?"

The reporter laughed, "Oh, goodness, no! Keep it PG, please."

"Aw, okay. Where should I begin?"

"How did you two get together?"

"It kinda happened over the course of a few months. He moved in with me, and the more time we spent together, the closer we became, and we... uh... _got together_ one night after I came home from working at the Viridian Gym."

"And by 'got together', you mean?"

"Ah, well, I can't tell you because of the PG rule."

"Oh my!"

  
Red watched Blue's face on the screen as he increased the vibration by two levels. He could see the way his eyes widened, and the pink tint on his cheeks. Anyone else would just think he was getting embarrassed discussing his relationship, but Red knew what was happening. Blue was undoubtedly getting more aroused by the minute.

Blue crossed his legs to hide the growing bulge in his pants. He had to fight the urge to make an obscene noise as he felt the vibration become more intense. He shifted in his seat, which caused the vibrator to nudge his prostate. He clenched his jaw, fingernails digging into his thighs as he tried to regain his composure. 

  
"So, Blue, can you tell us what Red is like behind closed doors?"

_Fuck fuck fuck... I can't speak right now!_

He took in a breath, "H-he's not as quiet when we're alone. And he's actually a nice cuddle buddy, believe it or not."

"How sweet! What is it like to have Red, your former rival and current lover, on your PML team?"

"It's- _ah-_ " Blue shot a glance at Red as the vibration increased again, "It's interesting to say the least. We n-never really stopped being rivals, so it's a constant competition to see who can outperform the other."

"Oh? Does that carry over to your relationship?"

Blue squeezed his legs together, wanting nothing more than to get out of here and finish himself off, or better yet, have Red bend him over this damn glass table and fuck him senseless. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he barely registered the question he was asked.

He giggled, becoming more lost in pleasure with each minute, "You have _no idea_."

  
Red watched the screen as he played with the different vibration speeds. Blue's face was noticeably more red, and the tiny shivers were getting more prolonged and intense, meaning he was most likely about to hit his breaking point. It was by some miracle that Blue hadn't accidentally let out a moan or whimper while answering questions, but Red wanted to change that. He was supposed to be getting his revenge, after all. So, he increased the vibration more, now only one level away from the max setting, and watched as Blue's composure began to crumble.

The reporter was announcing the upcoming short break when Blue had to force himself not to scream. There was no way he could go the rest of this interview in this state. But of course, as with all of their challenges, there was a punishment for giving in early. He looked at Red while the camera wasn't focused on him and gave him a mock of his usual salute, signaling that he couldn't take the torture any longer.

Red smirked, _max setting it is, then._

Blue sucked in a breath as his eyes fluttered closed, he was so _close_ it made him dizzy. He shifted in his chair again and found his sweet spot, he let out a tiny squeak and stayed in that position, lowering his head as his body trembled.

Red's eyes were glued to the screen as the camera focused on Blue once more perfectly capturing his flushed face as he rode out an intense orgasm live.

Blue always recovered quickly, and by the time the reporter had finished talking, he was mostly back to normal, save for his red cheeks and labored breathing.

"Are you okay?", she asked once the cameras were off.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just...h-hot in here with all the lights and stuff."

"I see. Well, you're on break for a few minutes, so try going out into the hallway or to the restroom to cool off."

Blue nodded, smiling. He pretended to check his phone until most of the staff had left the room, he didn't want them to see him fall if his legs were too weak to support him. Just as he was sliding off the chair, Red's arm wrapped around his waist, helping him stand and walk out of the room.

"Red, what are you-?"

He shivered at the look Red gave him in response. _I'm not done with you yet._

Red pushed open the restroom door and let Blue lean against the wall while he checked for other people. Once he was done, he immediately locked the door. He grabbed Blue by the collar of his jacket and pulled him into the stall farthest away from the door. Red pushed him against the tiled wall and stood back, " _Strip_."

"W-what?"

"Strip. I'm not even _close_ to being done with you."

"I only have fifteen minutes!"

Red shrugged, "Better hurry, then."

"Was it not enough to have me jizz my pants live on camera?", Blue asked, taking off his jacket.

"No. I couldn't touch you."

Blue was down to his black pants when Red grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face the wall. He slid his pants and matching boxers down to the floor, where Blue stepped out of them.

"Alright, so you've got me naked in a restroom, now what?"

"First, I'm taking out the vibrator."

"And then?"

"You'll see."

Blue wouldn't admit it, but Red taking charge was a huge turn on for him. Had they been in his hotel suite or at home, he would gladly submit to anything Red told him to do. But while he was here, he had to be a little more defiant due to the time restriction. 

He barely registered the fact that Red was already removing the vibrator until he felt it pop free. He released a sigh as he was turned back around to face Red. Blue didn't have time to ask what Red wanted him to do next before Red's lips were on his neck. "R-red, _please_ don't leave marks- _ah!_ "

Red bit down on a spot he knew was sensitive, paying no mind to Blue's earlier request. Blue quit the challenge early, and this was part of his punishment. He backed away long enough to observe the mark he made, then dove back in to create a few more. He could feel Blue becoming more aroused, which was exactly what he wanted. He made sure he left large, obvious marks in places Blue's jacket wouldn't cover, and bit down harder than he normally would have, just to make the color deeper and his teeth marks more noticeable on camera.

"I'm g-gonna _kill you_ if I make it into the tabloids over this...", Blue hissed as Red bit down on his throat.

"I'm fine with that.", Red sucked a few smaller marks around Blue's collarbone, "You're gonna look so _pretty_ with all of these. Everyone's gonna know who you belong to.", his hands slid up Blue's sides, thumbs rubbing over his sensitive nipples as he trailed kisses down to his chest.

Blue shivered. At this rate, Red was definitely not going to have time to finish him off. He was already hard and aching again, and Red still hadn't touched him anywhere good yet. "Red, _please_..."

"Mmn?", Red's lips brushed just barely over Blue's nipple, causing him to gasp.

"I-if you're gonna fuck me, _please_ do it already..."

"Who said I was going to fuck you? What if I wanted to get you all wound up again and send you back out?", Red flicked his tongue against Blue's already hard nipple before closing his lips around it, sucking lightly.

" _F-fuck... Red..._ "

Red released Blue's nipple, lowering himself down to his knees in front of him. "You're so sensitive... I wonder if you are here as well?", one long, slow lap of his tongue was all it took for Blue to come undone a second time. Had Red not anticipated it and sealed his lips over the head of Blue's dick, he would have been dealing with cum on his hat, in his hair, and across his face. He caught most of it in his mouth, taking Blue in further as he held his hips in place. He swallowed around him to rid his mouth of some of the hot fluid, and prevent it from overflowing onto his clothes.

With one easy motion, Red released Blue from his mouth, licking his lips, "Your turn."

Blue whined, panting, "I have... like... maybe two or three minutes left. I can't suck you off and freshen myself up in that time..."

Red stood up from the floor, dusting off his pants, "Okay, then you have to let me film you while you do it later."

Blue's eyes widened, " _W-what?!_ No way!"

"Then, on your knees."

"But I _can't_..."

Red silently gazed at him, eyebrow raised. Blue swallowed, and took in a breath. "What exactly... will you do with the video after it's over?"

"Keep it, of course. Did you think I'd post it or something?"

Blue sighed, "Okay. I'll do it."

Red kissed him gently, " _Good boy._ "

Blue grimaced and lightly pushed him away, " _Ew._ Don't _ever_ say that again."

Once the break was over, Blue knew he would have to go back out and face everyone with his neck, chest, and shoulders marked with hickeys and bites for the world to see. There was no way in _hell_ anyone would miss them, not with how many, and how large and dark some of the newer ones were. They felt sore to the touch, meaning trying to cover them with his hand was not an option. Makeup would most likely irritate the deeper bites, and cause even more discomfort in the long run, so that was out too.

He really was just gonna have to act like they weren't there, and try to avoid questions about it. Maybe the camera guys would show some mercy and not use his close up shots.

  
The rest of the interview was mostly uneventful, save for a brief remark about him _'taking full advantage of his break'_. 

The real trouble came later, when the interview was posted online, and someone from the studio leaked the audio from the break.

Blue had failed to realize that the small earpiece he wore during the interview had been left on, and recorded _everything_.

Most people who had never even heard Red speak before, now knew what his voice sounded like when giving Blue naughty commands. 

  
And to say Blue was mortified when Red's video from later that night suddenly began popping up online was a huge understatement.

  
In the end, Red got his revenge, and a bit more than he'd bargained for, but wasn't complaining, because he knew Blue was plotting to get him back.

_And that was gonna be **fun**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If by some miracle you like this, leave a comment. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I just started Masters and I fucking love it so far.
> 
> Red's voice is so soft and sweet and I can't help but to think of it in a NSFW way. And don't worry, I have more Masters content almost ready to go.


End file.
